


Relax

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Restraints, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean wakes up somewhere... strange?Day 3 - Tentacles





	Relax

Dean comes to with a start and he tries to remain calm in case whoever took him is hanging out nearby. He slows his breathing attempting to keep up the illusion of sleep and tries to use his other senses. He can hear rushing water faintly and it smells musty. The air is cold against his skin and his arms and legs are restrained. But somethings wrong, even more wrong than just being ambushed on his way to get dinner and then being put in what he assumes is some kind of cellar. His arms are restrained held together above his head and his legs are being held spread open by two pieces of sticky slimy… rope? No not a rope whatever it is Dean can feel what seems like a soft expanding and contracting. It feels almost like it’s… breathing. The wind picks up in the room slightly and Dean notices something very, very wrong. He’s definitely not wearing any clothes and his heart starts beating rapidly at that realization.

Whatever is holding him has noticed the change, almost as if it can feel his pulse quicken and it squeezes tighter around his limbs in response. Dean’s eyes pop open and he starts panicking at his surroundings. Yea, this is definitely a cellar. He can’t see what exactly is holding him since it seems to have faced him away from it. But he can see exactly what is wrapped around his wrists and he’s ashamed to say he lets loose a high pitched shriek. He would be embarrassed but, he is truly fucking afraid. He’s pretty sure there’s a fucking black slimy tentacle wrapped around his wrists. He screams and yells at it to fucking let him go but he gets no response it just tightens around limbs and then there’s another one sliding up between his legs. Dean jerks his whole body trying to free himself from whatever this fucking thing is. The tentacle continues it’s path up his body to his nipples ignoring his struggles and the tip flicks against the embarrassingly hard nubs. What can he say? It’s fucking cold in here, not his fault.

“Let me go!” Dean shouts into the quiet of the cellar. “Who are you?” He says when he gets zero response from the creature holding him.

Relax. Dean hears from the depths of his mind from a strange sounding voice that seems to echo around his brain. 

“No, what the fuck?” Dean yells struggling harder. 

Stay calm and it’ll be over quickly, it says as one of its tentacles turns over in front of him the sucker latching onto one of Dean’s nipples. Dean’s entire body jerks when the suction tugs at the hard nub. Dean’s teeth sink into his bottom lip and he tries hard to keep in the sound caught in his throat. Another tentacle latches onto his other nipple and Dean gasps willing his cock to stay fucking down. The last thing he needs is a hard on. Dean searches for anything in this crappy room that could help him get out.

He doesn’t see a door in front of him anywhere and there’s no knife conveniently lying on the ground for him and his clothes aren’t in sight. This monster made sure there would be nothing around to help him escape. But Winchester’s are clever, he’ll figure a way out. As soon as he has that thought the creature speaks to him once more. 

There is no escape. Relax it’ll be over soon. Dean shakes his head. 

“Why am I here?” He hears nothing in his brain. “Why are you doing this?” The monster still doesn’t respond, instead another tentacle wraps around the base of Dean’s half hard cock jerking him until he’s standing fully erect. Dean’s hips jerk up into the perfect pressure the tentacle is giving him. Sweat drips down Dean’s forehead as the monster pulls pleasure from his restrained body. 

Dean moans, the sensations pushing him closer to the edge, his orgasm rung out of him by this slimy black tentacle. As Dean comes down from his orgasm he realizes there’s a tentacle circling the rim of his hole and his entire body tenses up. He’s never had more than a finger back there and the tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs, and dick are way thicker than a finger.

Relax, the monster repeats and this time, Dean listens. The monster tugs on his dick again, jerking him back to full hardness as the very tip of the tentacle enters his ass. The slime from the monster eases the way as it pushes deeper and deeper then withdraws and begins a steady thrust in and out of him. Dean’s body shudders as the monster gives him pleasure like he’s never felt before. Another tentacle enters his open mouth and the sounds of Dean’s body being used fill the room. His moans are loud even around the tentacle in his mouth as he cums again. The monster doesn’t stop just keeps going and Dean’s not sure how long he’s in that cellar but it feels like hours. When it finally does cease Dean’s cumming dry, nothing left to give and he passes out as it lowers him to the floor. 

When he wakes up this time, he’s back at the motel room his ass is sore and his throat is raw and Sam is yelling at him, freaking out about where he’s been. Dean doesn’t respond at first just gives some lame ass excuse about getting drunk and passing out behind a bar as he throws all his shit in his duffle. He rushes Sam out the room and forces them on the road as fast as he can, eager to get the fuck away from whatever the fuck sits dormant in a hidden cellar outside of town.


End file.
